This application proposed research and development related to NIMH research topic number 120A. The aim of the proposal is to design and test the first prototype of an interactive self-help computer program for depression. The prototype will be based on an integrative view of the etiology of depression, and will combine elements of various empirically supported treatment approaches. Each user will receive a customized learning experience, resulting in personalized feedback from the program. The feasibility of the prototype will be tested with a clinical sample of patients who are currently receiving treatment for depression. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial markets for depression self-help technology include psychotherapy clients, mental health professionals, consumers of anti- depressant medication, and health maintenance organizations.